


To Spare or Spoil

by The_Little_Mother



Series: Friendly Faces [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/M, Ideologically Sensitive, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, President Garrison, Strong/Foul Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Mother/pseuds/The_Little_Mother
Summary: Great and powerful forces are pulling the stings to catastrophic events. Friends are turning on friends for reasons unexplained. Innocuous comments are being twisted to suit the needs of evil.In other words, it's another Wednesday in South Park, Colorado.There just happen to be a few more faces in the crowd than normal~
Relationships: Carol McCormick/Stuart McCormick, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Eric Cartman/Original Female Character(s), Gerald Broflovski/Sheila Broflovski, Mrs. Tweak/Richard Tweak, PC Principal/Strong Woman (South Park), Randy Marsh/Sharon Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Series: Friendly Faces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640905
Kudos: 1





	To Spare or Spoil

** Prologue: A Letter to the Audience **

Dear Reader (or Listener if this is a Dramatic Reading situation),

Before this sorted tale can begin, I feel the need to attach this disclaimer to inform and/or remind you of a few things to take note of. 

Odd considering most everyone involved in these shenanigans is under the age of ten? Maybe. A break from the narrative? Sure. A concise way to cover all my legal bases? That’s the plan.

Please read the following carefully; I really don’t want to have to repeat all this down the road.

  1. This is a story coming from a self-proclaimed “quiet little white-bred redneck mountain town”. You know the one, I’m sure. As such, some of the words and actions of the characters you meet will not necessarily be P.C. Let me say this again; not everyone involved in this malarkey is of the politically correct culture. The town as a whole has gotten better at it, sure, but keep in mind that this is President Garrison’s home turf. Viewer discretion is **required**.  
  

  2. Broadcasting rating systems are inconsistent and weird, but I’m still going to go for the description that this story would be equivalent of a TV-MA rated show. I am talking foul/crude language, drug/alcohol use, and violence. I’m leaving out the ‘s’ word for now because I’m still not sure how descriptive I want to be when retelling this nonsense, but I reserve the right to go back & edit this letter to include it. You HAVE been warned.  
  

  3. A shit-ton of spoilers. Enough said. (I hope)  
  

  4. …Okay, not enough; I know how us fucking fandom people can get, so I’m not taking any goddamn chances. Spoilers specifically for the episodes/seasons that have an actual arc (i.e. Black Friday Trilogy or that whole shitstorm with Leslie Meyers), plus ‘Douche & Turd’ and a couple others I will name-drop as the story goes on.  
  

  5. This is a fucking labor of love. These kids are really something else, and I want their willingness to work through completely bullshit scenarios to be fucking appreciated. Also, NONE OF THIS SHIT IS CANON! These are MY understandings of how these FICTIONAL CHARACTERS would react in this HYPOTHETICAL situation. So please, respect my motherfucking authoritah as narrator and Deadpool-esque fourth-ball breaker to call it like I see it.  
  

  6. Don’t at me; I know exactly what I just said. And expect a lot more shit like that to come because my sense of humor is more fucking insane than Randy Marsh’s sense of parenting.



**TLDR:** Don’t read this story if you are under 18+ and/or do not care for the comedy stylings of Matt Stone & Trey Parker.

Hugs and Cheesy Poofs,  
  
\- P

P.S; Shut up, Fat Boy!

P.S.S; If you don’t know who I am, that’s the point. Can’t have a story if your audience already knows the ending, dum-dum. xD 

**Author's Note:**

> I love those moments in fiction/fanfiction where you can be meta-af and have it make sense in the context of your story. I cannot wait for the reveal later down the line~
> 
> So, here we are. The beginnings of insanity (and there is only more to come), as it should be in the world conceived by Trey & Matt. I know this prologue is more a disclaimer than a story set-up...or is it? <3
> 
> LOL, all tongue-in-cheek aside, I am really excited to bring you the first of many projects to come. Not just with South Park, but with my love of fandoms in general. I have been planning most of these stories for years now, so it's very satisfying to finally see one of them being posted.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying your day & have fun wherever you can.
> 
> As a final note-  
> I'M FINALLY DOING SOMETHING WITH MY CHARACTERS! 
> 
> Characters and setting referenced belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker (save for the author of this letter~)


End file.
